


Emergency!

by RandomForest



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 是尼尔这边的初遇
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 9





	Emergency!

尼尔从不怨天尤人。这一方面是因为他有着出色的偷窃技术，另一方面则纯粹是运气好。他熟悉伦敦东区的每一条街巷，知道走哪一条捷径才能最快脱身。他敏捷、灵活，少有人能够追上他，更别说真正地抓到他。

所以他从未像现在这样懊恼地低骂一句：操，见鬼。

他拎着手里的保险箱，被不知道从哪儿窜出来的猎豹一样的男人钳制住。他劲儿大得像野兽，坚硬的手臂抵在他的前胸——这甚至根本不是保险箱的主人！

尼尔戴着毛线帽，天气很冷，他裹着层层围巾，遮住了自己的大半张脸。他故意吃痛地嗷嗷叫出声，对方果然下意识地减了一点力度。趁此机会，尼尔抡起箱子的尖角往后砸去，男人闷哼一声，暂且放开了手。尼尔飞快地往前跑。

“那里面的东西能要了你的命。”他的声音冷酷、低沉，“你以为是什么？”

当然是钱。或者武器。不然呢？“这是一个威胁吗？”尼尔高声回复，并没把他的话当一回事。他顺着管道翻身爬上矮檐，男人阴魂不散地追过来。他双目沉静，黑皮肤像低温的武器表面，奇怪的是，他身上散发着近乎荒谬的冷静。就好像他对于抓到尼尔胜券在握。这种危险感并没有让尼尔退缩，相反，他感到异常的好奇。

“先生，这是您的东西吗？我刚刚没看到您。”尼尔跳到了廊道的栏杆上，稳稳落地。他即将通过这连接处跑向另一块屋檐。

他没有回答，只是沉默地举起枪瞄准他：“放下它。然后离开。”

“您不会真的对我开枪吧？”尼尔惊讶地眨眨眼，“我才只有17岁。”

他们远远地对视。尼尔缓慢地往上拉了拉围巾，以此试探对方是否有扣下扳机的迹象。没有。正如尼尔猜测得那样，他或许是个好人，不会去真正地伤害一个男孩——哪怕他是个坏男孩。想到这儿，尼尔的嘴角翘起来。他抬起两指抵在额前划拉出一条线，向男人行了个简礼，就跨过横栏，跑过去了。

接下去发生的事更为离奇。

尼尔确信自己摆脱他了。他得意地甩着那沉甸甸的箱子，打算找一处安全地开锁，但他才刚拐进地铁站，迎面而来的就是那名黑皮肤的男人。

但他看起来似乎比几分钟前更年轻，至少他的眼神和表情给出了这样的状态。他在看到尼尔的瞬间有一丝讶异，随即迅速地反应过来。

尼尔当然是拔腿就跑！但见鬼，他根本跑不过这个年长的男人。他甚至产生了一种错觉，自己刚才的路径并不是“逃脱”，而是被谁引到了这里。

他轻松地锁住了男孩的行动。箱子掉落在地，尼尔想伸手去够，却被按住双手反扣——他只用了一只手！箱子也被他踩在脚下。

尼尔沮丧地叹口气，他不抱希望地试着引开他的注意力：“这么多人看着呢，先生。”

“我会把你交给警察，”他的力道没有丝毫的放松，“你几岁了？”

怎么？他是有健忘症吗？尼尔友好地笑了笑：“17岁。可以先放开我吗？我保证不会再做什么了。”

“我不相信你。”男人温暖的气息流在他的耳边。尼尔被锢在双臂之内动弹不得，他们像家人或恋人那样亲密地身体相贴。他都能感觉到彼此皮肤的热度。

“箱子都被您踩在脚底啦，我还能做什么？”尼尔蹙着眉抿起嘴，让自己看起来尽可能的无辜，“大家都在看着我们呢……”

他首先放开了他的双手。那股劲太大，他的手腕都留下了红痕。尼尔甩了甩双手，找回了知觉。不过，他丢了箱子，却也没想过要空手而归。于是他假意鞠躬道歉，近身时轻巧地摸到男人的腰后，捞到几张现金，变魔术似的藏进袖子，接着就是枪。枪也不错，他可以转卖给别人……

还没等他收回手，对方再次狠狠地扣住了他的腕部。尼尔被吓了一跳，他下意识地挣扎着想要脱身。黑皮肤的男人嗓音沙哑，他笑了一下：“这不是小孩该碰的玩具。”

“我可以卖钱。”尼尔说。他并不吝啬自己去回话和微笑，因为对话往往可以分散注意力，创造逃走的机会。

“卖给谁？”尼尔每挣扎一下，他就收得更紧，他的每一次动作都被快速瓦解了。他无力地扭着肩臂，但该死的它们就是被抓紧得纹丝不动。现在尼尔是真的有点绝望了。

“我有渠道。”他最后一下往后猛抽身子，差点把肩膀弄脱臼了。

毛线帽从他的脑袋上滑落，露出一头蓬乱的金发。他看着男人的瞳孔紧缩了一下，他随即粗暴地扯下他的围巾，仔细端详着尼尔的脸。他的神情一片混乱……悲伤又深情，全然凝固了。那双眼睛里仿佛降下突如其来的烈火和灾难，轻易就将人烧成灰烬。

即使是尼尔也有点被吓住了。他只好耸着肩，用上开玩笑的语调：“哦，我明白了。您喜欢年轻男孩？”

男人用力地按着他的手，直到他开始发疼。他可怜地倒抽几口气，求饶：“轻一点，拜托？”

他立即松懈了力道。事实上，他完全松开了尼尔，有那么一瞬间，尼尔看着他的表情，觉得他是希望自己逃跑的。

然而，这一回尼尔没有跑。他在等着他说话。

男人很快调整好情绪。当他再次看向他时，已十分镇静：“你知道这箱子里装的是什么吗？”

尼尔挑起眉：“您不是刚刚才告诉过我吗——能要了我命的东西？”

听到这话，对方一怔，几秒之内就清楚了一切似的。他下巴紧绷，拎起箱子的样子像是拾起一颗炸弹。他用枪指着尼尔的后腰，低声命令：“往前走！”

尼尔被他搞得紧迫起来，一刻不敢停留地跑上阶梯，男人也跟在他背后小跑。过路人目睹了一场荒诞的“父子”打闹戏剧，并没有再继续关注他们。他们没看到藏在袖管里的枪口，也看不到即将到来的危机。

一辆黑色奥迪停在了路边，司机是一个同样神情紧绷的中年男人，而副驾上坐着保险箱的主人。

尼尔乖乖爬进后座，他被推了一下脑袋，头发乱得像一团蓬松杂草。他看着男人收起枪来，才小心地舒出一口气：“你们要把我送去警局吗？” 

“不。你跟我们走。”他带上车门，端正地扶住箱子。

“弄清楚里面是什么了吗？”司机和保险箱的主人根本就不在乎尼尔。比起一名少年犯，他们更关注这个神秘的箱子，就好像里面藏着整个世界最危险的秘密。

“嗯。”他沉声道，“尽快去基地。我们有麻烦了。”

尼尔一头雾水，他来回望着三张凝重的脸，思考着该如何开口比较合适。

“这是尼尔。”身边的人打破寂静，忽然向他们作起介绍。

而男孩像只小狗那样从座位上弹了起来：“你……你调查过我？”

男人侧头看他，疲惫的眼中有了淡淡的笑意。“我有渠道。”他学着他的口气回复。

尼尔不服气地撅起了嘴。不知是否是他的错觉，前座两个男人的精神状态也有所放松，他们先后对他说，你好，尼尔。

此情此景让他回忆起校园生活的自我介绍环节。他高中没读完就辍学了，对这怪异的一幕有着莫名其妙的好感。他不知道自己将被带往何处，也不知道接下来会发生什么。他十分了解自己，知道一直以来——心里的某一处总期待着自己置身于任何混乱或危险的事。

他几乎生出一种兴奋感，就好像他自出生以来就是在等待着这一天。

FIN


End file.
